


Mehr Zeit

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Deutsch | German, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diese gestohlenen Momente vor Tagesanbruch sind die intensivsten, aber auch die kürzesten und die herzzerreißendsten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mehr Zeit

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [More Time](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15005) by fffshuuu. 



Sie hatten nicht viel Zeit. Die Nacht war immer am Dunkelsten vor dem Morgen und mit dem Brechen des Sonnenlichts über den Horizont, würde Zorros Wache vorbei sein. Sonne bedeutete, dass ihre _Nakama_ anfangen würden sich zu bewegen und jemand würde bemerken das Ruffy fehlte.  
  
Es war immer so was kostbares, und doch so erotisches über diese gestohlenen Momente. Der Gedanke, dass jemand möglicherweise sie finden könnte, gab ihnen einen Kick bei ihren Spielen, die sie nie für möglich hielten. Es machte den Akt der Liebe umso intensiver und noch schwieriger die Kontrolle zu behalten.  
  
Aber die Zeit war immer so kurz, in Momenten wie diesen, so dass es umso schwieriger war, die Gefühle unter den körperlichen Begierden zu genießen. Anstatt tief in der Wärme von Zorros Armen zu liegen, musste Ruffy den Rückzug zu der Kälte seiner leeren Hängematte machen. Genauso wie Zorro nur seine Decke hatte um ihm während seiner postkoitalen Seligkeit Gesellschaft zu leisten und nicht das zärtliche Kuscheln und die Küsse seines Kapitäns.  
  
Auch wenn das Morgenlicht, das Rot über die Oberfläche des Wassers flutete, ein Kick war, während Ruffy sich tief in die Hand biss, um seinen Aufschrei zu dämpfen, als er im Mund seines Ersten Maats kam, wünschten sich beide sie hätten mehr Zeit in der Dunkelheit vor Tagesanbruch, die sie miteinander teilen könnten.  
  
Ende


End file.
